Kinectimals (Xbox 360/Kinect)
PBG replaces his dog with a cat that he named after his friend, Jared in Kinectimals. Synopsis PBG wanted to have the perfect dogs, and has discussed several pet simulator games before like Nintendogs , 101 Puppy Pets , and Hey You Pikachu . PBG remembers having to deal with Pikachu. "Some scars never heal..." Azura is in the room. Those games weren't realistic. PBG wants to reach out and touch his pet to be happy. PBG remembers Kinectimals. He yells at Azura for wanting food. PBG discusses the Kinect. The Kinect must work with magic! PBG has been watching trailers, and doesn't think anyone has ever been so happy. PBG throws pretzels around, and sets an automatic vacuum to clean the mess up. Despite knowing a lot of games around that time, PBG knew only one friend that had a Kinect. PBG played it at his house, and remembers playing Kinectimals. PBG starts the game, and doesn't know what the name of the island is. PBG stops paying attention, as the cutscene is very long. It might as well have been a movie, before sometimes jumping around like an idiot. The cats are more like dogs. They fetch and do tricks, and unlike real cats, they actually want to be your friend! PBG wants the black panther, because he is trying to replace Azura. Also, the panther can drive a car! Sort of. It's still good for a cat-dog - not that Catdog! PBG names him Jared. Not that Jared! PBG shows up a picture of Jared as his avatar. "(This is the creepiest thing I've ever done.)" The fairy character's name is Bumble. PBG dances to the Buck Bumble song. Not that one! PBG is done with that joke, and apologizes. PBG is already convinced that this guy will get annoying in ten minutes - five minutes - PBG is already annoyed. Jared kills PBG. Jared plays dead too. Some Captain guy has a nice picture and is probably dead now. PBG wonders why all the animals here are still alive if they have been here for 200 years. PBG discusses the plot. PBG is reminded by how disgusted he looks as he sees his face in the game. PBG hasn't used a comb in 18 years! It is like Jared is really there. He yells that he doesn't need Azura. PBG throws Frisbee games. The game seems like it is too easy to hit things, but other times it is really hard, and sometimes things don't work at all. PBG struggles to throw the UFO. There was one time when the game said that someone was standing next to him, but there was no one there! Jared is much better at bringing the ball back to PBG than Azura is. Azura drops the ball 5-10 feet away. Azura also poops on PBG's carpet! PBG plays games while Jared runs around and occasionally bumps into things. Jared likes being sprayed with water. Jared has too many boots to throw. PBG searches for buried treasure. PBG has to help Jared dig. PBG looks great digging! Jared didn't need help as he easily gets the treasure chest out of the ground. He also shoves it back into the ground! Even the grass is back! PBG briefly describes some of the games. One of the games looks like pee. The obstacle courses are the most cumbersome, but it makes PBG feel like he is on Survivor. PBG advises to not eat nachos before playing. PBG has to keep playing the same games over and over, but keeps on playing to get to the end. It takes a while, and the footage is fast forwarded. PBG gets to the end, throws more balls, and watches 6 more minutes of cutscenes. You don't even get a golden cat at the end. PBG and Jared aren't friends any more! PBG closes Jared's photo into his notebook. PBG asks for Azura's forgiveness. PBG sings a song about being friends about Azura. PBG informs viewers to neuter their pets. PBG shows his Injustice 2 video, and advertises the game. Category:Reviews Category:Videos